phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Worst Gumball Episodes (transcript)
This is the dialogue in the video, Worst Gumball Episodes. *''[The screen shows an image of a shocked Gumball and Darwin, with words that read, "This video is a critique and education, which is considered "fair use" under section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976. If you like Gumball, please consider tuning into Cartoon Network. :)"]'' *'PhantomStrider:' Howdy! *'Boo:' Heheheh. *'PhantomStrider:' Gumball still remains like a breath of fresh air to me; both in its animation and its strange, creative story settings! But when Gumball gets BAD, it often gets insufferable, leading to some triggering, cringeworthy, awkward, and just unpleasant episodes. So let's check out the Top 6 WORST Gumball Episodes! And of course, if you do like these episodes, that's great! It's just my silly personal opinion. And I love Gumball and hold it to a very high standard, so take this list with a pinch of salt. Anyway, let's do this countdown! #6.. *'#6: The Laziest (2011; Season 1, Episode 11)' *'PhantomStrider:' While I do like Richard, watching him be lazy constantly is a novelty that wears... thin within 7 seconds for me. *'Richard:' I got a medical condition, called laziness. *'PhantomStrider:' Richard, Gumball's father, is often a... not so bright, but likable character with a good heart. But this is one of those episodes where he is basically given one character trait. And it's lazy — figurately and literally. But it gets really intensely bad when we get Larry, the shopkeeper attendant who successfully turned his life around from having no aspirations whatsoever. And Gumball and Darwin revert him back to the sad shell of a person he was; getting him fired, destroying his car, losing his house — they even make him break up with his long-term girlfriend he was just about to propose to. *'Larry's Girlfriend: '''I can take a hint, Lawrence. ''away crying *'PhantomStrider: '''Why did they completely destroy a good, hard-working person? *becomes out-of-shape due to the soda-drinking hat'' *'PhantomStrider:' Because they didn't want to lose a bet with their dad. Gumball and Darwin are just scumbags in this episode! And, after all that, despite destroying his life, they don't even bother using Larry in the end. So what was the point of all that?! The only part I did like was the creative way the sugar rush is illustrated to Gumball and Darwin. *'Sugar Cubes (singing):' Everywhere you look and everywhere you go! Sugar, sugar, sugar from your head to your toes! *'PhantomStrider: '''But as for the rest of the episode, it's just an off-color, terrible episode of Season 1. *'Nicole: You should be ashamed of yourselves! *'''PhantomStrider: '''And for #5... *#5: The Dress (2011; Season 1, Episode 6)' *'#4: The Hero (2013; Season 2, Episode 22)' *'PhantomStrider: What surprised me is just how unanimously this episode is hated by Gumball fans. And while not the worst, this was probably the most recommended episode. And does it deserve it? In my opinion, yes. Yes, it does. *'''Gumball: Aaaah! Get it! *''tries to smash a rat with a frying pan to no avail, eventually causing him to cry.'' *'PhantomStrider:' Thank you by the way if you do offer some recommendations on my Twitter and Facebook. You really do help make these lists more fun for everyone. Anyway, normally Gumball and Darwin are the ones to go over-the-top crazy, but in this case, Gumball's mom, Nicole, uncharacteristically turns on her two boys like a savage vulture. *'Gumball:' What's going on?! Why is dinner raw? *'Nicole:' You know very well why dinner is raw! *'PhantomStrider:' She starves them of food — *'Nicole:' I paid for that potato. *'PhantomStrider:' And doesn't even let them bathe! We watch these two boys make a valiant effort to feed themselves with... out-of-date, maggot-filled food. And why did their family turn on them like wolves? Because they said their dad was... kind of stupid. And frankly, that's probably something their mother should address for their own safety, rather than punishing them for stating it. I love how down-to-earth and smart Nicole normally is, but her common sense just seems to fly out the window when it comes to Richard. I guess love can blind us. Watching the boys suffer through the episode just doesn't seem really earned or necessary. Richard becomes uncharacteristically self-aware and heroic at the end. Which is fine, I guess? The message in this one about dads wanting to stay heroes for their sons is fine. But the ending feels rushed and forced. The Hero was a weak, uncharacteristic episode, with a little too much unnecessary suffering on Gumball and Darwin. *'Darwin': I don't care. I'm not eating canned rats again. *'PhantomStrider: '''And the 3rd WORST Gumball episode is... *'#3: The Robot (2011; Season 1, Episode 19)' *'#2: The Worst (2017; Season 5, Episode 33)' *'Honorable Mention #1: The Refund (2011; Season 1, Episode 18)' *'PhantomStrider:' Honestly, I was just as happy to see Larry employed and well again. I hope he and his girlfriend made up. Though, the boys ''really should have recieved a refund for that game. It kind of annoyed me that they accepted the terrible discount at the end. The jokes were honestly fine in this one; I didn't get why people don't like it. *'Honorable Mention #2: The Slap (2011; Season 4, Episode 35)' *'PhantomStrider:' I love this episode! I don't know why it was recommended so much! I won't spoil it, but its premise is frickin' hilarious! As for the DIShonorable mentions... *'Dishonorable Mention #1: The Crew (2015; Season 4, Episode 3)' *'"Old" Gumball:' Are you just laughing because you know that when you stop, you'll be crying for the rest of your life? *'PhantomStrider:' Gumball and Darwin try to become seniors to be part of a social group, and... that's it, really. Most of the episode just drags out like a sack of beans on a cobblestone road. It's mostly just making fun of seniors. It's not particularly funny, insightful, or interesting; it's just cynical. *'Dishonorable Mention #2: The Ex (2015; Season 5, Episode 25)' *'PhantomStrider:' This one basically parodies a difficult breakup, except it's about a seething hatred, instead of love. Ugh! We're basically just continually watching Gumball try to annoy his nemisis, Rob, while ignoring his girlfriend, Penny. These kind of lousy episodes pop up on Gumball occasionally, where it's just Gumball continually pushing and pushing an innocent person until they snap in frustration. *'Dishonorable Mention #3: The Limit (2013; Season 2, Episode 30)' *'PhantomStrider:' The Limit was recommended quite a lot by viewers, but I was mixed on it. Nicole gets continually bugged by everyone at the store for candy until she finally snaps. It's not mean-spirited or insulting or anything, I was meh on it. *'Dishonorable Mention #4: The Date (2011; Season 1, Episode 27)' *'PhantomStrider:' Gumball turns himself into a jerk in the name of going on a date with Penny. I guess we're meant to consider it cute just how misinformed and new Gumball is to social situations, but it just comes off as awkward at some of the uncomfortable things he does when he sees Penny's family; destroying a child's last memory of their pet is a bit much. And the other part that bugs me about this episode is, well, this is at a hospital after being severely bitten by a tarantula. Anyway, onto #1! *'Strider's #1 Choice Speech' *'PhantomStrider: '''Just a heads up that in this last choice, we will be discussing some more triggering topics for some people. And if any of this does trigger you, feel free to call one of these Hotlines 24-hour numbers. You take care of yourself. And without a doubt, the #1 WORST Gumball episode is... *'#1: The Girlfriend (2016; Season 4, Episode 22)' *'Jamie:' What is it? Am I not pretty enough for you? ''walks into a janitor's closet... with her surpringly in it Is this better? *'PhantomStrider: '''An episode that gives misleading, dangerous information to children on abusive relationships! *'Darwin'' (while "WARNING: WORST ADVICE EVER" sign is beeping):' Her problem is that she doesn't understand love, so the best thing to do is to wait quietly until she works it out for herself. *'PhantomStrider: '''This episode is 'ROTTEN! I'm not even exaggerating here when I say this one one was painful to watch. Like, easily among the Worst Episodes from Good Cartoons. The story starts by the bully, Jamie, cannibalizing multiple of our favorite school characters. And we're apparently supposed to watch Jamie find their sweetheart. All the episode, we're watching Darwin be abused by his... "girlfriend". *'''Jamie: If you ignore me or break up with me, there will be serious consequences involving you, me, a spoon, and a saltshaker. *'PhantomStrider:' Because apparently, the writers think abusive relationships are funny children's material? I actually don't mind them discussing this subject matter, but it is not handled with respect and it gives misleading information to children. Just the message that people should do nothing in abusive relationships. In fact, the message given is downright rotten and dangerous! *'Gumball:' Dude, for the sake of everyone's safety, can you please talk to her and put an end to this? *'Darwin:' Mm-mm. *'PhantomStrider:' That you should submit in an abusive relationship and wait for the person to get better. That is just so irresponsible of the writers to say that! *'Jamie:' You think I don’t know what love is?! *''brutally punches Darwin in the face; Darwin wakes up to see Gumball comforting him in hospital'' *'Gumball (while "WARNING: WORST ADVICE EVER" sign is beeping):' You know, dude, all you had to do was keep your mouth shut and say nothing. *'Darwin': Don't say anything. She has to work it out for herself. *'PhantomStrider's Episode Recap Speech' *'PhantomStrider:' If you ever feel threatened in a relationship, you stand up for yourself, and you get yourself out of there as safely and quickly as you can! You are stronger than you think, and there is support available at any of these Abuse Hotlines lines. *'The Review Continues' *'PhantomStrider: '''Fortunately, this episode is by far the lowest rated episode by viewers. And I am so glad to see it is, as people obviously really took offense to the messages in this episode — as they should! It encourages disempowerment, helplessness, submission to 'evil, and all on ''CHILDREN''! It's the most rotten, terrible episode of Gumball I've '''EVER watched! *'The Conclusion' *'PhantomStrider:' But fortunately, these episodes are in a very rare minority. From nearly 6 seasons of imagination, talent, and smart writing, Gumball is essentially the leading symbol of Cartoon Network now. Young viewers have come to love Gumball throughout the years, and the creators have continued to adapt it and change it with modern times. It's among the best shows on Cartoon Network and I certainly hope it stays a staple of the channel for a long time yet! And if you think I missed a particularly lousy Gumball episode, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. You take care of yourself! And thanks for watching, and I'll see you next time!